A GIFT FOR YOU
by omasuta-chan
Summary: RANDOM anyxSaku pairings, it's our dear auburn haired girl celebrates her birthday in different ways


Happy Birthday

This a series of one shot fics for Sakuno with the theme of Happy birthday

Let's start with the first one

.

.

.

.

.

_Flowers_

_._

_._

The school bell rings

It's time for Sakuno to go home

Her Obaa-chan tells her that she will have a meeting so Sakuno should go home first

The auburn haired girl frowns

She looks a bit disappointed

After all today is her birthday

And she wants to celebrate it with her Obaa-chan

Holding her school bag on her right hand

And a big paper bag filled with gifts from Tomoka, Ichinen trio and a special gift from the regulars

On her left hand

She walks sulky to the school gate

It's already afternoon

After a small party with the regulars, Tomoka and the ichinen trio

Her Obaa-chan promised her to celebrate it with her

But until now the meeting haven't finished yet

So Ryuzaki sensei told her to come home first

And they will go after she finished the meeting

And Ryuzaki sensei didn't know until when

Hoping that the meeting will finished before night

Sakuno walks to the direction of her home

The road is empty

Making her scared

Then…

Her eyes find something interesting

A yellow tulip lies on the road

She took it

"Why there's a yellow tulip here?"

She asked to herself

Then not far from the place she found the White lily

There's another flower

Soft pink daisies

She took the flower

Then a few meters from her place

She founds an orchid

Her face brightens every time she found a flower

Then she looks around

And find a pink rose

Her favorite flower

And that makes her smiles

Suddenly as she look around for more flowers

From one of the road intersection

A bouquet of the same flowers shows up to her

"Happy birthday"

A voice from someone who's familiar to her

As she tilted her head

She finds a tall boy

With pale white complexion

Blue hair

And a gentle smile

"Yukimura sempai?"

Sakuno realized who the person is

And she smiles brightly

"Haven't I told you to just call me Seichi?"

He faked a frown

"I...I'm sorry Yuki…oh! Seichi-kun"

The girls bows a few times

Her gestures makes him chuckled

"Kawaii"

He said with his gentle smile

And those words makes her blushed furiously

Yukimura pushed the flower bouquet to her

"Arigatou Seichi-kun"

And she took the bouquet

"Sakuno-chan..do you know what those flowers meaning?"

He asked suddenly

"Um….I just knows a few…but I don't quit sure…"

"Then let me tell you….white lilies is purity…represents you, a pure and innocent girl"

The girl blushed

"Then the soft pink daisy means cheerfulness, your cheerful smile"

"The orchid means rare and delicate beauty, for me you're rare ones…especially your clumsiness"

The child of god teased

"Se..Seichi-kun!"

Sakuno complained while trying to sirpress her blush

"Then the pink rose…is an expression of admiration…"

Seichi stares her

His body bows a bit

His face are getting closer to her

"My admiration to you"

He whispered to her ears

As he stands up again

He gives her a red rose

"And this flower shows my feeling for you"

Said Yukimura with a smile that shows determination….and hope

The girl blushed madly like a tomato

The girl knows what red rose means

_I love you_

"I will wait patiently for your answer…now…let me take you home…it's getting late"

Yukimura holds her back gently

The girl nods her head

And they walk to her home

Side by side

.

.

.

.

.

.

A week later as Yukimura walks out of the school gate

With Sanada and Yanagi

He found a petite girl

With long braided auburn hair waited nervously

"Sanada…Yanagi…I have something else to do, see you tomorrow"

He said

Realizing the girl, they give him a small smile

Yanagi wants to write down

But Sanada gives him a death glare to leave them alone

Yukimura walks to her

"Sakuno-chan"

He whispered to her ear

"Se-seichi-kun!! Y..you surprised me"

She stutters

"Are you waiting for someone?"

He asked

Suddenly Sakuno gives him something

A flower

A red rose

"Th..this is my answer…"

She said while looking at her shoes

Tries hard to hides her blush

Yukimura looks a bit shocked

But then he smiles

Brighter than his famous angelic smile

"ne..Sakuno-chan…"

Yukimura tilted her chin

And gives her a chaste kiss

"Thank you"

As he realized Niou,Marui and the other regulars exostance not too far from them

He quickly pulled her hand

Before Niou and the other makes a fuss of it

They run as fast as they could

"Hey, Yukimura!! I didn't know about this"

Yelled Niou with amusement

"Yukimura!! Explain it to us"

Said Marui

Jackal and Yagyuu just smiles

And Akaya only smirks

Yukimura and Sakuno run before they could catch up with them

With bright smiles on their faces

.

.

FIN


End file.
